In The Meadow
by Kianatwilightlover
Summary: Edward invites Bella on a hiking trip through the woods to confess something... Rated M for sex/romance/lemons. Bella/Edward


**Title: In The Meadow**

**Rated: M**

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN MY IMAGINATION.**

_Edward's_ my obsession. I have no doubt that I'm not _in love_ with him. The thought even makes my heart sore. I have no idea why I let this boy possess me all the time. We both attended the same high school and the only high school in Forks, which was Forks High. Ever since I laid eyes on _Edward Cullen_, he became my world. At the end of the day I literally went home with soaking panties, which indicated that it was time to get off once again with my fingers. And thats one of the reasons why I'm letting him drag me off the property of my home. He also asked me a question earlier in a short conversation at the school's cafeteria.

_I sat at the lunch table across from Edward Cullen in the crowded room. Ever since he 'invited' me to sit with him, We've been sharing the white rounded table for the past two weeks. After five minutes of silence between us, he finally spoke. "Come with me on a hike later." Baffle and exited by his unexpected invitation, I started to feel my blood rise and spread throughout my cheeks. For a brief second Edward looked like a predator staring at his prey and then composed himself with a patient crooked smile. Strange much. I took awhile to get back on the subject. "Um...sure. Where are we going?" With another mysterious smile he replied, " If you come with me, you will see." And before I had time to argue or back out, the bell rang and Edward took off without another glance towards me._

So now after going home, changing my clothes, and Edward's car in my driveway at 4:25, I'm hiking through the woods in the cool evening. Tree roots, stubborn vines and fog fill the area, making it difficult to see and walk. It was secretly good that Edward was behind me because he got a view of my ass and he was there to catch me if I fell.

After forty minutes of walking carefully over broken sticks and moist soil, we stumble upon the prettiest meadow on Earth. Edward then came up suddenly and encircled his arms around the frame of my body, leaning down and putting his face at my jugular. He took a deep breath and whispered, "You don't know how lovely you smell." Not knowing how to take that comment I respond, "Ugh..Thank you...?" sensing my uncomfortableness, Edward then loosened up and came around me to take my hand to draw us closer to the center of the field. He then crouched to lay down and patted the grassy spot next too him.

I sighed and laid down with him. We laid there for a long time, long enough for the atmosphere to be thick with awkwardness. Finally in a smooth voice he asked, "_Bella_ pease tell what your thinking". Without hesitation I mumbled, "You. I'm thinking of why you brought me here in the first place." Then out of nowhere, he was on top of me with his face in the crook of my neck again. "Tell me you want me" he demanded while licking my flesh covered artery with his cool tongue. And with one of his nicely sculpted hands, he trailed it down the side of my face and downward to my chest. "Tell me you need me" he demanded again but with a more passionate induced voice. To be honest, I'm a little bit speechless and aroused at his dominant behavior. Before I could answer him, he gently squeezed the flesh of my left breast like I was going to crumble under his embrace, and a pleasurable moan unconsciously slipped through my lips. He has no idea how long I've waited for him to do that.

Edward lifted his head once again from my pulse point and looked me into the eyes. "Say it" he pleaded, almost too low for me to even hear it. Like he was only speaking to himself. While looking me in my eyes, Edward continued his trail from my breast to my waist and squeezed it too gently as ever which was a huge turn on. My newly changed underwear was once again ruined by Edward Cullen. The word 'more' fell form my mouth and Edward's lips suddenly connected furiously with mine.

I sighed at the unusal coldness of his lips and what was even stranger was that it didn't really bother me. "More, I want more" I chanted over and over again. His hand then travelled further to the hem of my shirt, and looked at me with permission his eyes. I nodded to give him conformation, and he raised my blouse from my skin and to pull it over my head, leaving me nude from the top up with goose bumps forming on my torso from the cool evening breeze. "So beautiful...So, so beautiful..." Edward said in a soft voice and crouched to latch onto one of my erect nipples. I let out a pleasurable sigh from the contrast of his mouth on me. The sensation vibrates and echoes throughout my whole body, now leaving every single pore puffy. He too lets out a groan, sending more vibrations throughout my anatomy.

Edward unlatched his mouth from me and and proceeded to worship my body. While staring at me he started peppering kisses down my torso and dipped his supple tongue into my navel. I bit my lip to stop from crying out. Edward chuckled at my failing attempt and continued to his trail with his tongue to the button of my jeans. Once asking permission to undress me of my garment with his eyes again, I nodded. He sat up to unbutton me and I raised my hips in motion for him to remove it. After succeeding, he threw it aside and stared into the apex of my things which has still clothed by a very damped panty.

In what seems like less than a second, it was shredded in his hand, looking useless now. Edward pulled it to his face and inhaled my aroma while looking me with black, lust filled irises, and stuck his tongue out to taste the dampened area by my juices. It was the most sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life span. I still cant believe I'm even dong this right now with _EDWARD CULLEN_! He then threw it aside like every thing else and crouched back down so that he can place another kiss to my swollen lips and whispered "_enjoy_" against them.

In a blur he moved back to my dripping mound and blew a cool breath over my erect clit. I whimpered and threw my head back to the soft petals of flowers. And when I started to move around, he took his forearm and held me down. Edward grabbed my attention back to him and he was looking me in the eye when he took a long stoke with his tongue from my entrance to my sensitive nub and circled it loosely. This time I did cry out and he smiled proudly while continuing his out slaught on my clit. He would switched his tongue with fingers often to whisper sweet nothings to me. I couldn't stop my self from saying a few profanities myself. "Yes yes yes... Fuck...Right there," I cried over and over again while he supported me with his share. Edward mumbled sayings like, "That's it Bella... moan out how much you like it.. Let it all out," and others that I wasn't able to catch on.

When I felt my release impeding, I silently begged him to use the muscle in his mouth on me once again. As if he can read my mind, Edward crouched back down again and doubled the pressure and speed on my clit in now tight circles with his stiff tongue.

With what felt like thirty seconds, I orgasmed, spraying my juices all over Edward's mouth and face. That was the most intense and quickest orgasm I've had in all my seventeen years. When finished, Edward slumped beside me with a big grin plastered on his face as if he had accomplished something he's always wanted to do in his life, while I laid there red looking like a tomato. I seriously cant believe we just did that. I looked up into the now almost dark sky and wondered where has the time gone. Another breeze passed by and it was frigid, leaving me trembling and my teeth shattering. Edward realizing that it was freezing out here told me to get dressed. Once fully clothed and ready to leave wonder land, we took off through the woods hand in hand, once against in silence...

**AN: Please review to tell me your opinions. This is my second fanfic and I am new to the game. Please don't criticize if I missed any improper grammars and spelling check... Maybe if get good feedbacks I would write another chapter.**


End file.
